The Cavansughs
by prettylittleliarsa2482
Summary: A.D is gone. Spencer and Toby are living life with there 3 year old son Hunter. Although Hunter is there everything, they want to start growing there family. They always wanted a big family, but what happens when there family multiples in a way they never imagined.


**Spencer's POV**

We met when I was 16 and Toby was 17. We were enemies at first, but then we got to know each-other and ended up falling head over heals for one another.

We managed to get through all of our break ups and hardships. I admit, it's wasn't easy. Hell, sometimes it was like we were face to face with the devil ourselves.

But it goes like this... the couples that are meant to be, are the ones that go through everything that is meant to tear them apart, and come out even stronger. That's me and Toby.

Even though there was so much distance between us when I was in college, we still stayed together. Even to the point when we hadn't seen each-other in a month, we still called and face timed each-other every other day.

After 5 years of being apart, only seeing each-other once every 2 - 4 weeks. We were reunited when I came back to Rosewood. Little did I know, I'd come back to find that Toby built me a house.

We moved in, everything was prefect. Well, for about 3 weeks, before A came back as A.D. 4 months later, even though we were still on A.D's radar, Toby proposed. And of course I said YES!

We got married 2 months later. It's wasn't a big ceremony, but we managed to get away to Spain to get married along the beach. We had 2 full weeks without A.D on our honeymoon. It was the most romantic 2 weeks of my life.

A month after our wedding the game ended, or so we thought. 1 week after our weeding, Hanna and Caleb eloped and didn't tell anyone. I was the first one to find out.

2 months after the game "ended", I found out I was pregnant. 7 months later, I gave birth to mine and Toby's son, Hunter Rey Cavanaugh.

3 months after our sons birth. 1 year after we thought A.D was gone forever, they came back to finish the game. I was kidnapped for 2 weeks, by A.D. Which turned out to be my crazy, twisted, evil identical twin sister Alex Drake. Who I didn't even know existed.

Her plan was to keep me hostage for the rest of my life, in order for her to become me, live my life, living happily ever after with Toby. But it didn't work, thank god.

The hardest part of that was being away from Toby and Hunter, but also when Toby, the girls and Caleb found me. They couldn't even tell me and Alex apart. I thought Toby was going to be fooled by Alex and pick her, but he didn't. He did the opposite.

Once Alex was taken away, we could finally start out lives.

3 years later, we have gone traveling around the world to the places we alway wanted to go together. Having Hunter is amazing. It doesn't slow us down one bit.

Hunter is our everything, but we want him to have a brother or sister. We got pregnant again quit quickly, a month after trying. But boy did we get pregnant.

 **Background on 3 years later -**

 **\- Spoby married June 2016. They still live in Rosewood with there 2 year old son Hunter. They now also have a Golden Retriever puppy called Buddy [Hunter named him] and a Gecko called Arlo. Toby is still a cop and Spencer is currently a housewife to look after her son.**

 **\- Emison married October 2017. They still live in Rosewood with there 2 year old identical twin daughters Lily and Grace. They also have a 3 month old son Aidan and a Golden Retriever called Molly. Emily is still a swim coach and Alison is still an english teacher.**

 **\- Haleb married [eloped] June 2016. They still live in Rosewood with there 1 year old daughter Brooklyn and 1 week old son Tyler. They also have a Pomeranian called Pom Pom. Hanna is still a fashion designer but is currently on maternity leave and Caleb works for a tech company.**

 **\- Ezria married September 2017. They still live in Rosewood with there 4 year old adopted daughter Olivia, 2 year old adopted daughter Riley and 1 month old adopted son Bryson. They also have a Cat called Lola. Aria is a publisher but is currently on maternity leave and Ezra is a writer/author.**

 **\- Melissa married guy called John in 2015. They recently moved to Rosewood with there 2 children 3 year old Jayden and 1 year old Macy.**

 **\- Jason married a girl called Maria in 2018. They moved back to Rosewood in 2019 with there 1 month old son Canaan.**

 **\- Mike and Mona married in 2018. They still live in Rosewood with there 2 week old son Liam.**

 **[I had to put Mike and Mona in there Jason too. ]**

 **This is one of my stories off Wattpad. This is just the prologue explaining Spencer's and Toby's story, and everyone's lives 3 years after A.D.**

 **\- A**

 **[I've changed some things around. Like Spencer and Caleb were never together, Yvonne doesn't exist, the pregnancy scare never happened, Spencer and Toby never broke up... so on.]**


End file.
